


The Death of Emily

by ModernKassandra



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernKassandra/pseuds/ModernKassandra
Summary: My interpretation of how Emily became a corpse bride. "A story of romance, passion...and a murder most foul."
Kudos: 9





	The Death of Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, in no way own or make a profit from the Tim Burton film "Corpse Bride". I am merely a fan of the film with a computer and an active imagination.

_He’ll be here soon_ , I thought as I paced back and forth, my eyes searching the darkness for a sign. _He’ll be here soon_.

An owl hooted nearby.

I jumped in surprise, the hairs on the back of my neck raising.

Smiling at how foolish I was being, I placed my left hand on my chest to feel my racing heart, and my right on the old and gnarled oak tree to steady me. The bark was rough against my hand.

As my heart slowed down to normal, I took a closer look around me, trying to find anything to take my mind off waiting for him to come.

My gaze wandered to the cemetery a little further on. I glanced at all of the tombstones of those long dead and buried. The waning moon-light danced over them, illuminating some of the names of the deceased and the well-wishes of their loved ones.

I shivered as a gust of wind blew around me, whipping my hair around my face as I tried to fix it. I wanted to look perfect. I smoothed my hands over my wedding dress, trying to erase the wrinkles of imperfection I saw in my mind. I fixed the jewels I wore and brushed my thumb over Mother’s favourite necklace. _I wish she could see this_.

A branch snapped.

“Barkis?” I called into the darkness, taking a step away from the old and gnarled tree to try and see what had made the noise. “Darling? Is that you?”

Another branch snapped.

“Barkis?” I called again, stepping fully away from the tree, the moon bathing me in its light, casting my shadow on the cold and uneven ground.

Another shadow came up behind me- another person.

I smiled as I saw the shadow. _He was here_. I turned to greet him, to throw my arms around him and kiss him like mad. He was here. We could finally leave the village, my father, and be together. We could be married.

Something hit the back of my head. _Hard_.

My knees crumpled from under me and I fell to the ground. I heard a ringing in my ears, high-pitched and constant. The world was blurry as I tried to see what had hit me.

_My dress…_

“’Til death do us part is what I promised you, my dear Emily,” I heard a voice saying. Him. He laughed coldly as he removed the jewels I wore and found the gold I had managed to steal from Father’s vault. “I just never told you that your death would come very soon.” He held up Mother’s necklace and admired it as it shone in the moonlight, a calculating smile covering his face.

I had to get up, I had to move, I had to run- I had to do _something._

I couldn’t do anything.

I could do nothing as he grabbed at my limp body and dragged me away from the old tree, closer to the tombstones of the cemetery.

He dropped my body like a sack of flour between the old tree and the cemetery, not truly in either place. I fell hard to the ground, groaning as my head hit the edge of a stone. I could do nothing except look at his eyes, his crazed and demented eyes, as he raised his arm and brought his weapon down on my head with all the force he could muster.

Everything went black.

#######################3

I struggled to open my eyes. Everything hurt. I couldn’t breathe.

_Where was the moon?_

I tried to see, but I could see nothing but darkness surrounding me.

I tried to breathe, but no air would come. Something else filled my lungs instead, making me wheeze and gasp.

My vision blurred.

My arm finally started to listen to my brain and move. I moved my hand, grasping at the darkness that enveloped me. Dirt.

_I was buried._

Realization and desperation filled my body as I tried to use the little motion I could muster to claw my way out of the grave I had been put into.

I grasped at the dirt, my arm slowly making its way up towards the surface, the moon, life.

_A little more…._

It became harder and harder to breathe. My hand could only weakly move the dirt that consumed me and cut me off from the world.

My body felt cold.

_A little more…._

My hand broke the surface.

I could feel a chill breeze ghost across my flesh as my arm raised itself from the ground.

_I’m almost there…._

I gasped as I tried to breathe, my body no longer listening to me as my arm seized and refused to move. I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer…The all-consuming darkness enveloped me, hopelessness settling in my heart as I lost focus of what was around me and where I was.

.

.

.

.

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching the movie for Halloween, I started thinking about how Emily died and I let my imagination get away from me. I hope you enjoyed and I would love any constructive criticisms or any comments/kudos.


End file.
